Super Babies
Super Babies! is the 9th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Mami *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Big Red Chicken *Guillermo (unnamed) *Isabella (unnamed) *Señor Tucán (credits) Summary Dora tells a story about her twin siblings becoming superheroes. In the story, the park is having a Banana Festival, but Swiper steals all of the bananas, including the babies' banana baby food. So the twins become the Super Babies and try to get it back. The Super Babies have special powers: X-Ray vision, supersonic hearing, flight, levitation, and loud crying. Recap The episode starts with Dora and Boots helping Mami feed the twin babies their banana baby food. Dora then tells them a story on how they were Super Babies. Dora, Boots, and the Super Babies were at a banana festival, but Swiper steals all of the bananas, along with the Super Babies' baby food. The Super Babies got into their stroller, and they, along with Dora and Boots, set off to get the bananas back. They had to go across the bubble bath and past the building blocks to get to the Bananas. En Route to the bubble bath, the road was blocked by a sleeping big blue baby bear. The Super Babies, along with Dora and Boots, super cried and woke the baby bear up, causing it to move out of the way. When they got into the bubble bath, they had to super pop the bubbles and to super paddle to evade a large rubber duck. Afterwards, when they had gotten to the building blocks, the Super Babies rearranged them to make stairs for the group. As they go the bananas, the Super Babies had gotten thirsty and slowed down, so they get the bottles from the Backpack. After getting a drink, the Super Babies had gone faster. Swiper was climbing up the bananas, but the Super Babies stop him. Dora, Boots, and the Super Babies then return the bananas to the festival. Places in episode #Bubble Bath #Building Blocks #Mountain of Bananas Song Super Babies Trivia *Dora & Boots imagine that Dora's twin babies are Super Babies. *This is the 85th episode of the show. *Kathleen Herles' real voice is heard in some scenes. *The designs of Dora change almost throughout this episode. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing Super Babies. Goofs *After going to the bathtub, when Dora says "Where do we go next?" after Map tells the viewers where to go, her face from early Season 1 is used. *Several times in the episode, the Super Babies' capes are missing. *Despite the "star catching" segment being discontinued, the star pocket can still be seen on Backpack in a few shots. Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2005 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken Category:Crying